SuperNatural Legacy chap 1
by AmericanMarie911
Summary: The road so far Dean and Sam are on their way to their next "job" when they pick up a mysterious hitchhiker who just happens to be a friend of Casiel's and ends up kidnapping Dean and Sam to discover that this young girl Grace is more than whom she seems to be.


The demon tried getting out of his ropes but what was the use he was in a devils trap only the human who held him there could set him free, if only she were to break the seal. He saw her walk up to him and watched as she started to unravel the cap to some holy water. She splashed it on him, it sizzled on the demon's skin, his anger became over whelming revealing his deep dark black eyes.

"Ill let you go as long as you tell me where they are," She began to poor more holy water into the the cup. The demon started to laugh and she gripped the cup tightly. She through more of the liquid onto the devil and watched as the demon gasped from the terrible sting it bring to his body.

"You really want to know," He grinned widely and she poured some of the water into her mouth and spit it from her lips onto his face.

"If you like I could always keep reading, instead of spitting water, you know,"

"Alright fine!" He gasped while shaking his face from the burn the water bring. She then grabbed his jaw tight.

"Then tell me," Her voice was rough, and he answered her with tired eyes.

"Their in...Round rock.."

"Texas?" He nodded. She sighed as if relieved, and went to the table and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright I told you where the Winchesters are so le-"

"You know I really pity you demons sometimes, you are such cowards, only worrying about what happens to your own skins." She looked at him with a frown, and picked up a near by book and walked over to him.

"W-what are you going to do?" She squatted down in front of him and looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm gonna send you back to Hell demon."

"Why?! We had a deal!?" She blinked and looked away for a moment.

"Do you ever recall a girl at a cafe in Washington, about 17 years old, well she was killed, stabbed right in the heart, by her own two hands," She opened the book and flipped through a few pages and placed her pointer finger on the page she found, she glanced up at him and continued. "Police say she committed suicide, but I knew better," She rose up and tapped the paragraph she was going to read. "You see she was a hunter like me, before she died she told me a demon commanded her to kill herself, she was my friend and you want to know who I saw run into the woods that night?"

He looked up at her in fear, and she cocked her head.

"You got some nerve demon,"

"But-"

"But," She mocked him. "But what?" He didn't say anything. "You could call it a life for a life, well your already dead so, whats the right phrase?" She rubbed her chin.

"You said you would let me go!" He swore at her and she turned at him, matching the same tone as his.

"I don't care what I said, I got what I wanted, oh, and you know you had this coming, besides you should be honored I'm sending you back to 'home sweet home'." She gave him a small 'hemp" and began reading.

"Seriously your killing me here, will you just order already." Sam rubbed his forehead annoyed and looked at his watch.

"Sammy would you give me a sec," Dean turned from his brother and back at the burger king cashier at the window. "Y'know you are way to pretty to be working at place like this," she luaghed at his comment and typed in a few numbers while sliding his card.

"Will that be all mister," She looked at the card and glanced back at him with a giggle. "Valentine," Dean grinned and rose his eyebrows at Sam and looked back to the young blond waitress.

"Oh I think id like to order a kids meal."

"Are you interested in a toy?"

"Very" She laughed again.

"Dean would you just shut up and let her do her-" Dean shushed him and then turned back to the window. "So can i take you hom-" A angry older women handed him is meal through window, practically shoving it in his face. Dean then took it slowly, this wasn't his blue eyed girl.

"Get movin Cowboy your holding up cars behind you," An annoyed Dean nodded and drove out of the drive through and unto the open road.

Dean griped the wheel and headed toward the next turn as he looked into the bag grabbed his burger and handed it to Sam. Sam took the bag and looked inside, he rose his head slowly and looked to Dean.

"Wheres my burger?"

"What burger?" Dean asked while devouring half the burger.

"That's my burger." Dean glanced at him while chewing.

"No it isn't,"

"You ordered a kids meal," Dean stopped chewing and looked at him then to the bag.

"I did...really...huh?" He plopped the last bit of cheese burger into his mouth and smiled at Sam. "Guess I did, hope ya like your nuggets you nugget."

"Jerk," Dean smiled, Sam took a bite of one the nuggets and looked out his window, noticing someone on the side of the road.

"Whoa, whoa, Dean stop."

"No," Sam squinted and then seen, as they passed, a young girl with her thumb in the air watching them as they passed.

"Your not gonna stop," Dean looked at him annoyed then back to the road. "Are you kidding me its little girl in the middle of the night, in the middle of the desert on an empty highw-"

"Sam shut up," Dean swerved around driving off the asphalt and into the sand.

The girl grinned slightly and walked up to the car. Sam rolled down his window and looked up at the young brunette.

"Hey what are doing out here?" she put her loose hair behind her ear and gripped the strap of her bag up onto her shoulder.

"My car was stolen and I've been walking since this morning to get into Texas." Sam nodded and pointed his thumb to the back seat.

"Hop in." She nodded and opened the side door and slid in. Dean drove unto the road.

"We'll drive you as far as Austin." She nodded and placed her bag on the floor.

Sam noticed he kept looking into his rear view. Sam hit his arm to get his attention.

"Stop it,"

"I don't like kids,"

"You know I can hear you right?" Sam glanced back and noticed her glaring at Dean.

"Yknow lets start a conversation um what do you want to talk about?"

"...um..ok ...how did you guys meet?" Dean looked at Sam strange as he answered.

"Since we were born, were brothers,"

"Oh," She looked away a little embarrassed and looked out the window. Dean turned his head toward her and then back at the road.

"Wait wha-what does that mean?" Dean asked looking into the mirror watching as she looked back at him.

"Two grown men traveling together, arguing like a just got married couple, with hair looking ...anyway don't you think that's a little misleading?"

Sam blinked. "Wait you...you thought we were gay?"

She shrugged and looked back out the window. Dean grimaced and glanced at Sam who had the same expression. Sam looked over at her bag and noticed the head of rifle sticking out of the top.

"Oh shi-" Sam stopped and scratched his head.

"What?"

"Why do you have a gun?" She looked down with an unsettling look.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Dean stopped the car put it into park and got of the vehicle. She watched him as he went to her side door and opened it. Dean sighed and looked at her.

"Lets see that ba-" Dean stopped as he felt the stinging, numbing sensation fill his body, he slipped into a dark void as he watched her put her tazer gun to her side and did the same to Sam.

Casiel typed in the number on his cell, still trying to get use to the darn thing and set it up to his ear. He watched as people went in and out of the gas station as the phone rang.

"Hello Casy,"

"Grace the voice said you found them,"

Grace hugged the phone with her shoulder and put both her hands on the wheel heading toward the state line of Vegas.

"Ya I found them," She looked behind her for a moment smiling at the uncautious duo, toppled over one another in the back seat.

"Why do i feel like you did something," Grace rolled her eyes and switched shoulders.

"You have your ways of persuasion, I have mine." She pulled up and parked for the police to inspect the car. "Got to go Cas," She hung up the phone and rolled down her window and watched as the police man knelt down to look at her.

"Good evening miss,"

"Good evening officer,"

"What seems to be the problem with those two," Grace looked in the back and grinned slightly back at him.

"My Brothers, they got zonked at a bar in Texas, I'm the designated driver. They got into some trouble and i bailed them out and were on our way to meet family in Vegas." He inspected the outside of the car and nodded.

"I have brothers, I know what its like," He smiled "Your free to go." She smiled back rolled up the window and drove off not noticing the officers brown eyes turn into a dark void.

Dean opened his eyes and jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling of his car, he swore and tried to rub his bruised head but he looked down and noticed his hands were handcuffed to the door he looked to his left noticing his brother was still passed out on the seat beside him.

"Yknow your disgusting when you sleep," He looked up at the young girl who smiled widely in the rear view mirror. "You snore, and you moan...like a naughty dream moan am I right?"

"Who the hell are yo- why- why are you driving my car," she laughed "You are not allowed to drive this car, this is my baby you bi-"

"Dean I want to record you whining and play it back to you to have you hear how retarded you sound," She then made a sharp turn, dean leaned as she did so, leaning the other direction trying not to hit his oh so clean window.

"Do the speed limit d-do the speed limit," he whined again as she rolled her eyes. "Wait where are we?" He looked out the window and saw the "Welcome to Vegas" sign and then slowly turned his head annoyingly toward the girl driving.

"You should thank me,"

"No I should send you back to the day care you little brat," He settled into his seat and shoved his knee into his brothers face. He woke up with an "ow" and rose up tiredly and yawned.

"I'm handcuffed, w-why am i handcuffed Dean?" Sam looked toward the front and noticed the smiled girl driving. Sam's face went blank and looked toward Dean "Wow,"

"What?" Dean asked banging his forehead lightly against the window.

"We just got kidnapped...by a little girl."

"Yup," Sam smiled slyly and chuckled.

"Driving... your car," Dean gave him a death stare.

"Shut up Sammy." He replied through his teeth.

"Just so you know," They both looked up at her," I'm nineteen and lets just have some fun think of it as a family road trip."

Dean's eyes went wide and he cocked his head to the side. "I'm gonna kill her," She looked back at him with a smirk. "I'm gonna take that little smug grin off your face,"

"We'll see how that works when i tazer your jack ass butt again," Sam let out small laugh. "Which reminds me Sam you wet your pants like crazy when i tazed you and it really stinks so were gonna have to get you some new jeans," Sam then put his handcuffed hands in the air and looked down at his pants disgusted. Dean went wide eyed again and jabbed Sam in the arm with his elbow.

"Don't you dare get pee on my leather Sam!" Sam blinked and looked out the window.

"No were in Vegas," he sighed i hate this place. She looked back him.

"Why?"

"Because this is Deans playground," She laughed and kept her eye on the road.

"Oh let me introduce myself I'm Grace; and i already know you two from my companion." Dean tried to wiggle his way out of his handcuffs, like a dog trying to get out of his collar as Sam replied.

"Companion?"

"He is so annoying, he just pops up everywhere talking like Shakespeare, how in the world do you put up with him?" They waited for a response as she pulled into a gas station.

"Who?" They both said in sync

"I don't think id consider myself annoying." Dean and Sam gasped as they saw Casiel just appear from the passenger seat.

"Holy crap Cas!" Casiel looked in the back.

"Hello Sam, Dean. " He gazed down at their wrists and looked at Grace with his stone face. "Why are they cuffed Grace?" Grace shrugged and rubbed and hugged the wheel smiling happily.

"I really wanted to drive the car,"

"Brat," Dean whispered under his breath. Casiel shook his head and flicked his finger making the cuffs unlock.

"She is with me i need her your help," Casiel said while looking back to front of the gas station.

Sam rubbed his wrists and Dean launched himself to the drivers seat and glared at Grace. "Get out of my car Gracie and get in the back before i just leave you on the side of the road." Grace nodded happily and got out of the car.

"I didn't want to drive anymore anyway it leans to much to the left." She slid in next to Sam and folded her arms. Dean slammed his door and gladly grasped the wheel with his hands.

"Wait leans to the- it never leans to left- what the hell did you do to my car?!"


End file.
